Persona -Dark Eclipse-(Chapter 1 Draft)
by 13thprotector
Summary: This is a draft for my upcoming story, Persona -Dark Eclipse-. I'd love to get some good feedback from whomever reads this so I might improve on my work before the final product is produced.


Persona

-Dark Eclipse-

By 13thprotector

"Its been many years since I was brought back together... and many years since Death was sealed. Now is the time that was prepared for."

::Chapter 1::

Revalations -Persona-

-XII-

The year is 2014. Life is ok in this little rural town that we all live in. Hard to know what to do beyond work and play. Heck, after we grew up there was hardly any play anymore. We still acted like kids, or at least that's the type of people I decided to hang out with. My friends were just that, a good bunch of kids that I was able to spend the days with, well when I was able to do so.

Lately we've been away from one another and the everyday things seemed so hard to get a hold of, between college and work, we just haven't had the time to do what we wanted to. Life seemed so demeaning.

I was just a humble cart pusher with hopes of joining the army, I mean, I wasn't very fit or anything, but I was determined. After this semester I'd be abandoning all my friends and family to take on the world. I wasn't even sure I could do that.

Well, I opened my eyes and got my bearings of where I was. There was a cat that walked past me and I scratched my head, my fingers wrapped into my dark curly hair. I sat up and fumbled around for my glasses. Could see ok without them, but it was better with them on. I grabbed for them and placed them on my face, the glare from the front hid my green eyes from the world and gave me a casual look. I noticed lately more and more people are having to wear glasses. Probably due to technology increasing. I'm getting side tracked...

I look around the little room and see my buddies all around playing on their games. Lately an old mmorpg had come back. Can't remember what its called but I know it was popular in Japan. Uh.. I guess you could call us otakus, but I don't think we fit that category very well. I mean I'm probably more into anime and manga than the others. I shrug and look for my stuff. I hear a loud cry of excitement from one of my friends and then the others cry out in glee.

There were three in the room with me, and then there were two dogs and about three cats, or maybe the cats left. They could just be under the bed. I look over and ask, "Ya'll win?" I ask, I don't play mmo's.

"We wrecked them!" one exclaimed and let out a bellowing laugh. His name was Christian, and he always wore steampunky type outfits. You know, like dress shirts and vests. He also liked goggles, but he wasn't wearing any today. He was of average build, well kinda. I think he was a little more fit than me. I am built like a tank, he's more like your glass cannon. Great now I'm talking their lingo. He started growing some cool chops though.

Another let out a laugh, I was probably closer friends with this one, but we were in Christian's house. He laughed followed by placing his hand close to his face as if to stifle his laugh, "Shit man I can't believe we beat the boss all alone like that!" his name was Geordi. Being the black sheep of the group, quite literally being that he was African American, he didn't usually outburst like this tending to be more quiet. He was heavy built like me, but I was stouter. He wore dreadlocks and started himself a neckbeard as soon as we got out of school.

Lastly was another friend I couldn't hardly understand him half the time he spoke. Chandos was a fanatic brony but a good friend. He gave a very disturbing slasher smile to the screen as he giggled ferociously after their win. He grew out his hair a bit and I think he was going for an older style hairdo, putting it in a pony tail or something. He was build tall and lanky, I don't think he could ever put on any wheight no matter how much he ate, and he ate a lot.

Speaking of food, I was feeling partial. I stood up and stepped out of the room. Per the usual the house was fairly empty. It always smelled kinda badly of pet urine, but I think I should keep that to myself.

I looked in the fridge only to find nothing. Figures. All I really wanted was a soda maybe. Usually the others went on snack runs, but I was the one hungry. Either I could endure it or go with another to grab some stuff. I remember that another one was suppose to come by later. Dunno if she'll make it though. I walked back in and coaxed Chandos to stop being creepy and go get some snacks with me.

We left pretty quick and were off.

-XIII-

The boss was beat and me and Christian were really happy about the outcome. Ethan came over to ask us if we wanted any snacks or sodas or something. Chandos agreed to go after a little begging on Ethan's part. Guess he just didn't want to be alone when he went to go get something to eat. Hold Chandos hostage or something if his parents called for him to go home or something.

It was about ten minutes and there was a knock at the door. I got up cause either it was Ethan and Chandos back asking for money or it was Breanna finally arriving. Luckily it was the latter and I let her in.

"Hey Geordi!" she said with a smile. She looked at me through her glasses but I knew she had those greyish green eyes behind them. Her hair was long and curly that she wore with a tie around it to hold it all together, well, unless she's dressing fancy. Her clothes were pretty normal for her, she wore a semiformal sort of shirt with jeans. The shirt was complimented by a long black tie that fell over her heavy assets that wheighed down her shirt a bit. She had to hold them up a bit when she crossed her arms at me and my eyes returned north to hers. "Just you and Christian here?"

"Yeah, Ethan and Chandos stepped out to get some snacks." I said to her.

She gave a big smile, "Great, I haven't ate all day." she stepped in and walked on to the room.

Time passed and things were going alright. I talked with Breanna while Christian played more on the mmo. I wondered where Ethan and Chandos were for a bit, but realized it had only been thirty minutes so far. The time was nearly 10am. We usually weren't up this early, but Ethan insisted since me and Chandos were sleeping at Christian's house.

My eyes seemed to stare down the clock as it was growing closer to the 10am mark...

-XII-

It took longer than expected but Chandos and myself were driving back up to Christian's house just as it was nearly 10 in the morning. I passed by what looked like a gypsy carraige as I drove in my little Toyoda truck. My eyes gave a little squint as I passed by the horse drawn carraige.

I drove up into Christian's yard noticing Breanna's little car parked out there as well. I stopped and stepped out.

My watch gave a little beep telling me the hour struck and I looked down to see my watch had seemingly died on the hour. I looked over to Chandos who was getting out of the truck and going to check his phone.

"Hey!" he yelled out in anger, "Why isn't it working?" he said in his bad accent.

I gave a face and noticed the sky turn a deep red. Everything became slightly darker than usual kind of like how it would in an old cartoon just as some action started outside. But I didn't know what was going on.

Out of nowhere there were blobs of black that surrounded us. They gave off a bad chattering noise and I reached for my door, quickly opening it and checking behind the seat. I pulled out three foot baton. I slung it out and stared down the enemy. Chandos grabbed for a board that was laying around and he stood his ground.

-XIII-

I was just sitting there talking with Breanna and Christian yelled out like he was really mad, "What the hell! You're on the charger! How can you just up and die like that!?" he was obviously talking about his computer. He set it on the table and tried to turn it back on. I got up and left the room because I just didn't like it when he got like this. It was just the same when he lost a game.

I looked around and saw Ethan and Chandos out the screen door. It looked like they were defending themselves against something. I called Breanna and Christian to come look and they were soon over to see.

Just as we were stepping over to help them and the room seemed to get darker. Christian started to stomp at a blob that got to close to him and I took a step back into the living room. I reached over for the fire axe that was left out to try and ward off the strange things.

-XII-

"Go Chandos! I'll hold them off here!" I yelled to the lanky guy and swung at a blob. The thing seemed to explode with a gooey blast of shadows.

I saw Chandos run inside to help the others and I was quickly surrounded. The long arms and hands grabbed at me and tried to crush me under the force they exerted.

I looked to the road, swinging and swatting at the blobs, knocking most of them away for a little bit at a time as I crawled my way to the road.

Soon everything became black as I was overtaken. I lost.

In old voice called out to me. "I can't have you die yet." it sounded like an older lady. Kind of like the old wise type. "Rise and look upon me, you are a guest here."

I opened my eyes to see I was in a gypsy carraige. I looked around to see all the red velvety colors plastered across the room and the older lady that sat behind a table in front of me. She had a handful of cards spread out. "You are familiar with tarot cards no?" she asked me and I nodded in agreement, "Good." she flipped a card, "This is who you are." she pointed to the Hanged Man. "And your friends are in danger." she pointed to a Tower card. "I might be able to provide a way to help." she held a scroll out to me, "Sign the contract and you and your friends may face these dangers alone no more."

No more?

"Sign and all your fears will be resolved at last." she smiled under the hood that covered her eyes from me but I knew they would peirce my soul should I look upon them. I took the contract and as I did my hand cut on the metal. I dropped the scroll and my hand bled onto the paper. "Thankyou kindly." she said and whisked me away.

I reawoke on the grass. I looked to my watch working again and then to my hand which was visibly scarred over.

-XIII-

I looked back to Ethan who was a goner at this point. But I noticed that a flash of red light exploded around him as a maniquin esque being was pulled out of him with ribbons and he stood up. His glasses had fallen off and his eyes were a bright glowing yellow and his arm extended to point at the blobs. The maniquin unleashed a flurry of swipes at the enemies and destroyed them all.

I could feel something deep inside me stir as well. I don't know the feeling but I clutched my head dropping the axe.

Suddenly a pair of long barrels pointed from behing my head blasting away at the enemies, defeating them like fodder.

I soon passed out and my eyes looked up to the others falling out as well.

-XII, XIX, XIII, XIV, XV-

End of Chapter 1

-XII, XIX, XIII, XIV, XV-


End file.
